reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadalus and Son
is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Charles Kinnaer is found on a ridge in Mexico with his flying machine. He explains that flying is becoming popular out East and he's going to be the first to sail through these lands with his flying machine and take advantage of their strong updrafts. Kinnear's flying machine is not ready however, and he asks Marston to get him some supplies. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "We Shall Be Togethr in Paradis". Mission Objectives After speaking with Charles Kinnear, the player must: *Gather 20 feathers from any combination of birds. *Gather 5 furry beaver furs. *Gather 10 Red Sage. *Return these items to Charles Kinnear. Mission Details Talk to the stranger near Agave Viejo. He is located in between Casa Madrugada and Agave Viejo, just South of Roca de Madera, on the cliff's edge. Tips and Tricks *When hunting Beavers head to Tall Trees and find paths near running water, then place bait down, step back and wait until they appear. After they've appeared snap into dead eye and kill the whole pack. Beavers tend to appear more around dawn. Be careful though, Raccoons look very similar to Beavers. Beavers have flat tails while Raccoons have fluffy tails. Beavers are also lighter in colour than Raccoons. Note: There is a good chance that Bears will be attracted to the bait so be on guard. If you are afraid of bears attacking, stay on horseback. Bears will most likely not come (but there is always a possibility) *Another good place to hunt Beavers is slightly North West of Bearclaw Camp. There are many in the hills above the river. *A good place to collect Red Sage is in Rio Bravo (just above Plainview). There is also a handy Survivalist Map (purchasable from General Stores) which shows all herbs on your mini-map, from longer distances, for 20 minutes (40 if passed rank 5 of Survivalist Challenge). *The Stranger can die. One known possibility for this is the wolves that inhabit the land close to the stranger. Shooting at these wolves will cause him to panic and run off the cliff to his death (in the worst-case scenario). In this situation it was reported that the Stranger respawned approximately seven (7) in-game days later. *Killing the Chickens in Thieves Landing with Throwing Knives can often give 4 feathers if you carry the rabbit's foot. *After completing a Gang Hideout there are often lots of Vultures circling above the hideout. This can be a fast way of getting the 20 feathers needed. *If you are near a location of animals which you're trying to hunt, and can't seem to find any, try shooting your rifle to scare them out of their habitats. Shoot fast though, because sometimes they'll be gone before you can spot them. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Daedalus was a great inventor who built wings out of wax and feathers with which he intended to escape from the labyrinth in which the king Minos of Crete had imprisoned him, together with his son, Icarus. While they were flying Daedalus noticed that Icarus flew too close to the sun. The wax melted, and Icarus fell to his death at the sea. * Kinnear, however, appears unaware of this, as he exclaims to Marston "They doubted dear Icarus sir, yes they did!". * The fact that Daedalus' name is misspelled in the title of the mission as "Deadalus" provides a small amount of dark humor, and hints at Kinnear's unfortunate fate at the end of the mission. * If you start the mission with John and give Kinnear the supplies with Jack, Kinnear might make a remark while you walk up to him saying: "Is that you? Oh, the years have been very kind." ** Also if the mission is completed as Jack when you give Kinnear the supplies he will ask: "Did the kind man send you?" * The flying machine will remain at the base of the cliff for the entirety of the game, even after many years. * If you look carefully, you can see the crashed flying machine on your map, even before you start the mission. *You must complete this mission to obtain scrap 5 of the DLC Outfit called Expert Hunter Outfit. *Immediatly after completing the mission the player can scope in with a sniper rifle and see Charles body, however if the player travels down the cliff to the crash site he will have vanished entirely, without blood or tracks. *Sometimes, after Charles crashes down below, his body will bug and fly all over the area before dropping somewhere entirely random. This can be quite humourous but can also be disturbing. It is possible to lasso him when he gets close but doing so will hurl you off the cliff and down below. This has only been seen on the Xbox 360 version of the game. Installing the game can fix this bug. *His glider's design resembles Da Vinci's flying machine. *Strangely, Charles' glider does not appear in Undead Nightmare. A logical explanation could be that a survivor(s), found the glider and scavanged it for anything useful. Although it is not known for sure. Bugs *Upon completion of this mission, when Charles gives the player money, it can occasionally zero out the player's wallet. *There has been at least one occurrance of Charles jumping off the cliff in the cutscene while the flying machine remains where it was before the player approached him. This is followed by Charles hilariously hanging in the air briefly, as if he were still using the flying machine. *While delivering the materials, if your horse is attacked by wolves while you are talking to Charles you will fail the mission. *Some players may have experienced Charles Kinnear being replaced by the players horse. Creating a hilarious cut scene where the horse talks and moves like Charles Kinnear, then at the end the horse takes flight of the cliff and amusingly crashing into the floor. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player